theplaygroundiiifandomcom-20200214-history
Elementals
Elementals: Lords of Foundation The Elementals are ancient spirits of magic and as their name implies the fundamental energies of the universe itself given thought, purpose and form. The most common elementals are of Earth, Fire, Air and Water however lesser Elementals are known to exist though are rare indeed. The Elementals war against one another in a constant struggle to gain supremacy and thus control over their home plane. Elementals vary in power, form and intelligence depending on their age and over all birth cast. The weakest of Elementals appear as mortal animals made of their respective element and have similar intelligence to said creatures. These make up the fauna of the Elemental Plane and are the prey which higher order Elementals feast upon. Common Elementals are the second grade of entities found on the Elemental Plane, appearing more humanoid in general shape though lack anything that could be described as legs instead merging with the land underneath. Common Elementals are fairly cunning though lack the ability to plan without the air of higher order Elementals, merely hunting for food and attacking anything that is not themselves without direct orders otherwise. Elemental Generals are the third cast, appearing as humanoid creatures merged with animal traits like horns or wolf like legs. These entities are quite intelligent and often times very old, having amassed great knowledge of history and magic. Elemental Generals control the lower ranking Elementals into combat with their foes and serve as the leaders of most Elemental holdings outside their home domain. The final stage of Elemental are the Lords, unique or insanely rare beings who appear almost human on first glance despite their often towering forms. Elemental Lords are equal to power to the strongest of Demons or Angels and control their lesser minions unquestioningly. Only four of these entities are known to exist though it is wholly possible that they are the only four of their kind who desire to speak to mortals. The Four Elemental Lords The Four Elemental Lords have waged constant war against one another for at least centuries though even they speak of Lords that came before them with reverence and respect though refuse to speak on how one becomes a member of their exclusive grade. Each Lord has a distaste for their fellows, the wars they wage little more than glorified acts of petty revenge for actions they no longer remember or even never committed. Wa, the Molten Majordomo: '''Wa appears as a towering man of lava and fire who wears armor made of balsat and wields a spear of glowing iron. Wa is easily the kindest of the Elemental Lords, his warm heat soothing the wounded and granting new life to any who stand before him. However, Wa is also the most militant of all the Lords, commanding vast legions of searing soliders and mortal agents alike. Wa’s greatest foe is Alara, Pearlescent Princess and her water kingdom. '''Imbol, The Calcified Count: Imbol is as the earth he is made from, unyielding and unforgiving in the face of opposition. Imbol is perhaps the least inclined to assist or speak with mortals or elementals alike, attempting to keep out of all politics and conflicts. Imbol appears as a giant mountain with a set of gem like eyes, his arms and legs tucked in with his body so he may slumber. Imbol dislikes Worra for its loud actions but bears it little ill will otherwise. Alara, the Pearlescent Princess: Alara is the most destructive and cruel of all the Elemental Lords, wishing to drown all life under her waves so only her precious children may survive. Also easily the oldest of the Elemental Lords living, Alara appears as an ancient crone with green flesh and hair like sea foam. She finds Wa to be a brash upstart and fears he will bring peace to the lands of the Elementals with the interference of mortal creatures. Worra, the Tumulous Tyrant: Worra is, and perhaps always has been if it is to be believed. Worra speaks with a thousand voices in tongues long lost to memory though has no physical appearance that anyone but the other Elemental Lords can see. While not cruel or malicious Worra likes to taunt and tease, espcially tormenting Imbol who is to slow to move away from the constant bothering.